La Vida de Hinata
by Rock25
Summary: Hinata tiene una vida difícil, no tiene el respeto de su familia ni nadie quien la apoye. Tendrá que sobrepasar obstáculos pero sabe que no lo puede hacer sola, ¿habrá alguien que lo hará todo mejor? (CLASIFICADO T PERO TAL VEZ DESPUÉS SEA M)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta es mi segunda historia, pero a diferencia de mi primera, esta si la voy a continuar hasta acabarla, tomara los capítulos que necesite. Esta historia no es para los fans de Sakura e Ino, así que por favor no se ofendan, y si no les agrada el personaje de Hinata ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, pero a los que les agrada Hinata, bienvenidos :)

Mientras mas reviews me escriban, mas rápido publicare el siguiente capitulo, eso es porque ustedes me inspiran a seguir :)

DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen ningún personaje de Naruto, les pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Hinata Hyuga caminaba en los pasillos de su escuela en el receso, estaba en sexto de primaria con 11 años de edad y siempre estaba inquieta y nerviosa al pensar en el próximo año cuando entrase a la secundaria. Ella no tenia idea de cómo iba a ser, y eso le daba miedo.

Pensando en esto, ella estaba muy distraída como para darse cuenta que estaba caminando directamente hacia la espalda de una persona.

El impacto hiso que Hinata se percatase de lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡G-gomen!" Hinata exclamo disculpándose a la chica rubia en frente de ella.

"¿¡No puedes fijarte por donde caminas!?" Grito Ino mirando a la tímida Hinata fijamente a los ojos.

"L-lo siento… Yo e-estaba mu-muy distraída…" Respondió tímidamente bajando la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa Ino? ¿Te esta molestando 'La Rara' otra ves?" Sakura dijo tomando posición al lado de Ino.

"Si, ¡Te juro que ya no la aguanto!"

"Gomenasai…" Se disculpo otra vez esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Piérdete" Dijo la rubia fríamente.

Hinata dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de ahí cuando Sakura saco su pie para que ella tropezara. Funciono. Mientras Ino y Sakura reían Hinata se levanto del suelo inmediatamente y salió corriendo llorando.

Lamentablemente, esto no era nuevo para Hinata, ya que a sido victima de "Bullying" (ósea que a sido acosada) desde que tenia memoria.

Hinata ya se había acostumbrado a esto, pero eso no significaba que no le dolía cada vez que pasaba.

Pero todavía se preguntaba… ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me tratasen así?

Había leído en Internet que usualmente las personas tímidas, calladas, y las que mostraban debilidad eran a las que los "bullies" o "matones" acosaban y trataban mal. Pero Hinata todavía no veía razón por la cual hacer algo tan cruel.

Se observo el rostro en el espejo del baño al que cavaba de ir. Suspiro.

'_Este va a ser un largo año, ya no puedo esperar por ir a la secundaria. Espero que las cosas sean diferentes' _Pensó ella, y se lavo la cara.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra ves! esta ves estaba con ganas de hacerlo así que aquí lo tienen, el segundo capitulo, lo publique mas rápido de lo que creí que lo haría. Este capitulo es mas largo que el primero, creo que le resto también serán así.

Bueno ya saben, reviews = capítulos, así es como sabre que les esta gustando la historia, si no, creeré lo contrario y no habría sentido en seguir esta historia, o si?

Y ya no escribiré mi disclamer ya que ya lo hice en el primer capitulo

Disfruten! :D

* * *

CAPITULO 2

La alarma se activo a las 6:00 am, despertándose por el molesto ruido Hinata lo apago y se levanto de la cama. _'Llego el día' _se dijo y se dirigió a su closet para buscar y ponerse su nuevo uniforme. Su uniforme consistía de una falda roja con dos líneas horizontales blancas al final de la falda, una camisa blanca con cuello, un moño rojo, un suéter rojo que también tenia dos líneas horizontales al terminar el suéter y el las mangas y unas medias blancas que le llegaban arriba de la rodillas. Hinata observo la insignia de Konoha (la cual era su ciudad) que estaba imprimido arriba de su pecho izquierdo en su suéter rojo. El color rojo le quedaba bien con su pelo obscuro. Después de eso empezó a terminar de alistarse para el día.

Bajó del segundo piso de su lujosa mansión. La familia Hyuga era una de las familias más ricas y honradas de la ciudad.

Se dirigió a la sala que estaba junto a la cocina.

Su padre Hiashi ya estaba sentado tomando su café diario mientras leía el periódico.

"Buenos días otto-san"

Hiashi solo la miro y volvió a su lectura.

Sentándose, una sirvienta le sirvió su desayuno, cuando estaba a mitad de acabar de comer entro su hermana Hanabi.

"Buenos días imooto" dijo Hinata sonriéndole, su hermana le respondió con un "Buenas".

"Umm… ¿Donde esta Neji nii-san?" Pregunto Hinata refiriéndose a su primo.

"Acaba de hacer su ejercicio de la mañana, se esta alistando" Respondió Hanabi.

"Ya veo..." Hinata continúo con su comida.

Unos minutos después Neji entro y también se sentó para comer su desayuno.

"Buenos días Neji nii-san"

Este le asintió con la cabeza.

Como el y su prima Hinata iban a estar ahora en la misma escuela el también tenia su uniforme de acuerdo a su escuela, era lo mismo que el de Hinata a diferencia de que envés de una falta eran pantalones, envés de un moño era una corbata.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Hiashi decidió romperlo.

"Hinata, hoy es tu primer día en la secundaria, espero que te comportes"

"Hai" Aunque Hinata en realidad era la persona que se comportaba mas educadamente en la escuela.

"Neji ya lleva un año ahí, así que te mostrara la escuela antes de que comiencen la clases, así que quiero que ya vallan en camino en cinco minutos"

Neji asintió otra vez con la cabeza.

"Hinata. No me decepciones." Dijo Hiashi fríamente.

Hinata siempre se esforzaba en no hacerlo, siempre quería honrar a su padre, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía satisfacerlo. Todos la veían con un fracaso, una vergüenza para la familia, y ella también creía lo mismo.

Al terminar de desayunar, Hinata, Neji y Hanabi se dirigieron a la salida de su mansión. Dos autos negros y lujosos los estaban esperando. Como Hanabi todavía iba a la primaria se subió sola al primer auto, mientras Neji y Hinata entraron en el segundo juntos.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, no tenia idea de cómo iba a ser. Pero sabía que Sakura e Ino iban a estar ahí, ya que la ciudad en la que vivían era muy pequeña y no había muchas escuelas. Pero iba a tener mas cuidado en no cruzar su camino con el de ellas.

Al bajar del vehículo vio que su nueva escuela era más grande que la primaria, pero se sintió mejor al saber que Neji le iba a enseñar la escuela.

"Sígueme"

Hinata obedeció y empezó a caminar detrás de su primo.

Después de unos 15 o 20 minutos de caminar mientras Neji le explicaba cortadamente como funcionaban las cosas, Neji la llevo al casillero de Hinata para finalizar.

"Arigatou Neji nii-san"

"Adiós" respondió sin mirarla y empezó a alejarse.

Hinata suspiro y empezó a llenar su casillero de libros, ya había personas caminando en los pasillos, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que empezaran las clases así que se dirigió a buscar su salón.

Ya había sonado la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases y Hinata todavía no podía encontrarlo. _'Que patética soy, se me olvido preguntarle a Neji nii-san donde se encontraba mi salón, ya llevo 10 minutos tarde, ¡me meteré en problemas!' _ Nerviosa, empezó a buscar apresurada el salón, ella era la única en los pasillos. Justo cuando iba a entrar en pánico, escucho unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba, al voltear, vio a un hombre apresurado que parecía de unos veinti-y-algo años de edad, llevaba unos pantalones azul obscuro que casi parecían negros y una camisa de color verde obscuro que recordaba a los bosques profundos. Tenía el cabello alborotado y plateado. También llevaba curiosamente una mascara que le tapaba la parte baja de su rostro y un parche de los que se ponen en los ojos después de una operación o algo parecido en su ojo izquierdo._ 'Debe de haber ido al hospital recientemente'._

Hinata no quería perder su oportunidad de preguntarle donde se encontraba su salón pero tampoco quería hacer que el hombre perdiera su tiempo ya que parecía tener prisa, así que juntó un poco de valor y cuando se acercaba le pregunto rápidamente; "D-disculpe ¿Podría decirme donde se encuentra e-el salón 102?"

"Adelante, izquierda, pasa dos salones, ahí lo encontraras" Dijo el hombre apresurado y siguió su camino.

"¡G-gracias!"

Apresurada, guardo el papel donde estaba la información de sus clases en el bolsillo de su suéter, se acomodo su mochila negra y empezó a correr.

Siguió las instrucciones del hombre y casi se estrellaba contra la puerta por no bajar su velocidad. Se paro enfrente de la puerta y trato de calmar su respiración agitada.

"G-gomenasai p-por llegar tarde…" Dijo nerviosamente en cuanto abrió la puerta con la mirada baja

"Oh… ¡Hola! Estaba tan apresurado que no me di cuenta de que te referías a mi salón hehe…"

Hinata levanto la mirada hacia la conocida voz y se encontró con el hombre de hace unos momentos enfrente del pizarrón rascándose atrás de su cabeza. Su nuevo maestro.

"¿Como se llama?"

"H-Hyuga Hinata"

"Bueno, como yo también llegue tarde no te marcare tarde en la lista, ahora, por favor siéntate a lado de ese caballero de ahí…"

Dijo apuntando a un chico en medio del salón el cual tenía el cabello obscuro, usaba una bufanda gris que le cubría su boca y tenia unas gafas obscuras. Hinata se sentó a su derecha, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por su seria expresión (si es que se podía ver alguna). A la derecha de Hinata había un muchacho que tenia cara de aburrido con cabello castaño y unas marcas de colmillos rojos en sus mejillas.

"Bueno, como decía, me llamo Hatake Kakashi" Le comento a la clase escribiéndolo con gis en el pizarrón "Y esta es su clase de Historia. Bienvenidos."


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez! Esta vez me tarde un poco en publicar este capitulo, este capitulo es una breve introducción de unos personajes asi que no es la gran cosa, pero traten de disfrutar y dejen reviews!

* * *

CAPITULO 3

"Bueno, como hoy es su primer día, esta clase nos la vamos a pasar conociéndonos mejor, así que les pediré que se introduzcan brevemente. Empezando contigo, el de enfrente" Dijo el maestro Kakashi apuntando al alumno sentado en la primera banca.

"¿Introducirnos? ¿Qué deberíamos decir?" Pregunto un estudiante en la parte trasera del salón.

"Hmmm... Lo que les gusta, lo que odian, sus sueños por cumplir y hobbies" Respondió el maestro. "O algo parecido…"

"Hey, ¿Por qué no tu te introduces primero?" Exclamo el chico con colmillos en las mejillas un poco interesado.

"¿Yo? Como saben, me llamo Hatake Kakashi… no tengo intención de decirles lo que me gusta y lo que me disgusta, mi sueño es….. Y tengo unos cuantos hobbies."

Los estudiantes lo observaron con una mirada rara ya que la única información que dijo fue su nombre. Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Y así, pasaron toda la clase introduciéndose. Cuando era el turno de Hinata ella se puso extremadamente nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a tener tanta gente mirándola.

"Umm… M-me llamo H-Hyuga Hinata… M-me gusta leer y e-escuchar música… N-no p-puedo encontrar algo que o-odie. Todavía no se c-cual es mi sueño, y m-mis ho-hobbies son; leer, y e-entrenar." Al terminar de decir esto, se sentó en su asiento con su cara sonrojada.

Cuando terminaron los demás estudiantes todavía faltaban unos 10 minutos para que se terminara la clase.

"Hinata, ¿verdad?" Pregunto el chico que estaba a la derecha de Hinata con los colmillos en las mejillas.

"H-hai" Respondió ella tratando de recordar el nombre de su compañero. "¿K-Kiba-san?"

"¡Sip! ¡Kiba Inuzuka! Oye, ¿no crees que el maestro es raro?"

Hinata sacudió la cabeza negando "No… S-solo creo que es algo c-curioso."

"Tal ves… oye, ¿cuantos años tienes?"

"D-doce"

"¿Enserio? Te ves mas joven, tienes cara de bebe jajaja, bueno, yo también tengo doce" Dijo Kiba sonriéndole. "¡Oye Shino! ¡Deja de ser un antisocial y ven a conocer a Hinata!" Kiba grito hacia el muchacho con gafas y bufanda que estaba a la izquierda de Hinata. Este solo lo miro por unos segundos y volteo hacia Hinata. "Mucho gusto señorita Hyuga, me llamo Shino Aburame"

"Por favor, llámame Hinata" Dijo la ojiperla sonriendo.

"Muy bien, Hinata-san"

"Tu siempre tan formal" le dijo Kiba a Shino con una mueca.

Hinata y Kiba siguieron con su conversación, Shino a veces comentaba algo, cuando hubo sonado la campana se dirigieron a su siguiente clase. Cuando toco la campana que indicaba el comienzo del receso, Hinata se despidió de sus amigos Kiba y Shino.

"¿Tienes con quien juntarte?" Pregunto Kiba.

"Ummm… La verdad no…" Admitió la tímida muchacha.

"¿Entonces que haces? ¡Síguenos!"

"Pero… N-no quiero mo-molestarlos" Hinata no había tenido amigos así que creía que solo lo hacían por ser modestos y no por en realidad querer ser sus amigos.

"Hinata-san, no tienes que tener pena." comento Shino.

"umm… s-supongo, graci-" Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Kiba sujeto su mano y la jaló para hacer que los siguiera. "¡Genial! Ahora, vamos por algo de comer, ¡Me muero de hambre!" Kiba se froto el estomago con su mano libre.

Hinata no podía evitar sonrojar, nadie había sujetado su mano antes, pero sonrió por el hecho de tener nuevos amigos.

Mientras estaban comiendo, Hinata observo su alrededor en la cafetería. Unas mesas adelante se encontraba Neji, junto con una muchacha con dos chongos en su cabeza y un chico muy energético vestido completamente de verde. Neji parecía estar un poco enfadado por el ruido que hacían sus compañeros.

Mirando hacia otro lado vio a un grupo de muchachas, algunas estaban comiendo, otras maquillándose. Ahí se encontraban Sakura e Ino.

Al verlas, Hinata se sintió un poco incomoda, pero fue rápidamente distraída hacia un chico que hablaba muy ruidosamente, Hinata volteo y en cuanto lo vio su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente… Naruto. Hinata admiraba a Naruto desde que era pequeña y nunca faltaban las mejillas rosadas cada vez que lo veía. Ellos solo se habían dirigido la palabra unas cuantas veces, pero ella tenia esos pequeños e insignificantes momentos guardados en su corazón.

"¡Oi! ¡Baka! ¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo!" Le grito Kiba a Naruto. También había notado al ruidoso chico, en realidad, todos lo hicieron.

"¡Mira quien habla!" Contesto este caminando hacia ellos.

'_O por Dios, esta caminando hacia aquí, no se que hacer, ok, tranquila, actúa normal, tu puedes Hinata, respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exha-' _

"¡Hola Hinata! Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿como te ha ido?" Naruto se sentó y apoyo sus dos codos en la mesa.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba enfrente a ella así que cuando este le hablo se escapo un grito de sus labios, Hinata inmediatamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos, su cara casi en llamas por estar muy sonrojada.

"G-gomen" se disculpo Hinata ya que había logrado asustar a los que estaban a su alrededor.

"Jajaja, perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte Hinata-chan"

'_Hinata…¿CHAN?' Hinata sonrojo más de lo que estaba._

"¿Y que es lo que haces con el perdedor de Kiba?" Apunto el rubio a Kiba

"¿¡A quien diablos llamas perdedor baka!?"

"¿Acaso estas siego?" Dijo Naruto aún apuntando al castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Los dos son unos perdedores, ahora ya cállense y déjenme dormir" Acababa de decir un chico con una corta cola de caballo en la misma mesa pero mas alejado "Esto es muy problemático" murmuro.

"¿¡QUE DIJISTE SHIKAMARU!?" gritaron Kiba y Naruto juntos.

Hinata sonrió y dejo soltar una risita. _'No me molestaría acostumbrar a esto.' _


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Lo siento, se que esta vez me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero al parecer no es como si a ustedes les urgiera por el bajo número de reviews... Pero eso que importa, aunque no dejen comentarios, me esforzare para escribir mas capítulos, pero bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Disfruten :)

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Pasaron varios meses desde que Hinata asistió por primera vez a su secundaria. Se había hecho muy amiga de sus compañeros Shino y Kiba. Aunque es un poco irónico ya que los tres tienen personalidades muy diferentes. Hinata, una chica muy tímida que tiene muy bajo autoestima. Shino, un chico callado y serio, escoge muy bien sus palabras. Y Kiba, una persona segura de si misma, energético y puede tener muchas veces un mal genio.

A pesar de sus diferencias en su personalidades y las discusiones de Kiba y Shino, eran buenos amigos. Hacían tareas juntos, proyectos, y también salían a veces. Kiba normalmente se metía en muchos problemas junto con Naruto o porque siempre trataba de ir a la escuela con su cachorro Akamaru.

Hinata se metió en las cobijas de su cama para dormirse, eran las 10:23 pm, y puso el libro que acababa de leer en el buro que estaba a lado de su cama. "La Historia Interminable" decía el libro.

Pero la ojiperla no podía dormir, su mente estaba llena de los momentos malos que paso en la primaria.

_Hinata paseaba sola como normalmente lo hacia en los lugares vacíos de la escuela. Se sentó en el pasto para comer su almuerzo pero fue interrumpida por unos niños que se acercaban a ella. _

"_¡Miren chicos! ¡Hay que divertirnos con La Rara!" _

_Hinata estaba confundida a lo que se estaban refiriendo, pero pronto entendió en cuanto los niños empezaron a arrojarle piedras. Ella empezó a correr alejándose de ahí pero pronto la habían rodeado. La empezaron a lastimar por todas partes, se había lastimado fuertemente atrás de su cabeza, pero donde más le dolía era en su corazón. Dolió porque veía personas que se reían y disfrutaban mientras la lastimaban. Lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. Ahí fue cuando empezó a enojarse. No podía creer que hubiera personas tan inhumanas como para hacer algo así._

"_¡Aaagh!" Grito uno de los niños después de ser golpeado por una roca en la frente, empezó a llorar._

"_¡Maldita seas!" Maldijo otro niño a Hinata, y empezaron a correr alejándose de ahí._

_Hinata no estaba segura si lo hiso para defenderse, o fue simplemente porque también quería lastimarlos, pero no se arrepintió en haber lastimado a ese chico._

_Al día siguiente, su maestra la regaño por lo ocurrido. Hinata todavía podía recordar la humillación que sintió y la mirada enojada de su maestra perfectamente._

_Ella quería defenderse, explicar lo que había pasado, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, simplemente no podía. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos casi blancos, trato de no llorar, pero no pudo aguantarse las lagrimas. Todo el mundo vio a los niños que la atacaron como las victimas, y a ella, como la mala. _

_La maestra informó al director y este llamo a su padre. Al llegar a casa, era tiempo para más regaños. _

"_Eres una decepción para esta familia" Había dicho Hiashi._

Hinata sollozo silenciosamente. Desde que conoció a Shino y Kiba ya no lloraba por las noches tan constantemente, pero sus dolorosos recuerdos todavía la perseguían.

Se froto las lágrimas de sus mejillas y trato de pensar en los buenos momentos que ha pasado con sus amigos y lentamente se quedo dormida, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al día siguiente se levanto para desayunar y después entrenar ya que era sábado.

Entrenó por 2 horas y 30 minutos, a veces entrenaba mas tiempo pero esta vez entreno más intensivamente y se había cansado más rápido.

Al terminar, decidió salir a caminar.

Kakashi se levanto con desgana de su cama, como era sábado se levanto mas tarde de lo acostumbrado. _'Que flojera' _pensó el rascándose su plateada cabellera.

Se arreglo para empezar el día. Mirando hacia la ventana de su apartamento decidió que era un buen día para salir a caminar. Tomando un libro de la serie "Icha Icha" salió de su apartamento.

Empezó a caminar con su nariz en el libro, a veces sonrojándose las mejillas.

Aún percatado por donde iba, decidió ir a una calle donde habían casas muy bonitas.

"¡O-ohayo Kakashi-sensei!" Saludó una voz familiar. Kakashi no se había percatado de que había alguien mas ahí así que brincó por la sorpresa soltando el libro, cuando el libro estuvo a punto de caer, una mano femenina lo atrapo ágilmente.

"Oh, Hyuga-san" Miro el hombre a su estudiante. "Me sorprendiste, gracias" Dijo tomando el libro de las manos de Hinata pero no antes de que esta le hubiera echado un vistazo al libro de su maestro.

"¿L-le gusta leer?" Pregunto tímidamente la ojiperla sin saber que tipo de libro era el que sostenía su maestro.

"Se puede decir que si…"

"A m-mi también" Normalmente Hinata no empezaría una conversación con alguien que apenas conoce, pero le agradaba Kakashi, así que decidió por hacerlo. "Umm… ¿Que tipo d-de libro es ese? N-nunca había o-oído hablar de el"

Kakashi se tensó por la pregunta, no sabia como responder a ella exactamente "Digamos… Que es un libro de adultos jeje…" puso su mano detrás de su cuello.

Hinata no comprendió a lo que se refería, mostrando un rostro confundido inmediatamente se sonrojo al entender a que es lo que se refería su maestro.

'_Awww… es tan linda e inocente' _Pensó Kakashi.

"Dime, ¿vives por aquí?" Trato de cambiar de tema el hombre.

"S-si, mi casa es l-la de ahí atrás…" Apunto la chica hacia una mansión lujosa de dos pisos con un jardín enorme protegida por un elegante portón y cámaras de seguridad.

Kakashi trago saliva _'Wow…'_

"Vaya, es muy bonita" Respondió sonriendo detrás de su mascara.

"G-gracias, ¿y usted? ¿Vive p-por aquí?"

"Si, pero en un apartamento nada lujoso, un poco humilde se podría decir, esta a unas calles de aquí." Respondió el hombre.

"O-oh, n-no me había dado cuenta que vivía cerca de usted."

"Si, yo tampoco jaja."

"Bueno, n-no quiero molestarlo m-mas, voy a d-dar un vuelta por a-aquí." Trato de despedirse la chica.

"Oh no, para nada me molestas, si quieres te puedo acompañar, aunque aquí es bastante seguro no hay que correr riesgos." Comento Kakashi. El no lo hacia por coquetear si no por cortesía, después de todo estaba prohíbo hacer algo así con una estudiante, además, era demasiada joven para su gusto.

"S-supongo que estaría bien, si es que n-no le molestaría…"

"Oh no, para nada, incluso yo estaba haciendo lo mismo."

Y con eso, empezaron a caminar.

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos cuando se encontraron con un parque, por ahora estaba vacio. Se sentaron en una banca en silencio.

"¿Así que soy curioso eh?" Pregunto Kakashi a su estudiante refiriéndose a lo que Hinata le había dicho a su compañero Kiba.

"¿Ehh?" Hinata estaba confundida por unos segundos, pero pronto recordó lo que le había dicho a Kiba el primer día de clases "¿C-como supo que…?"

"Tengo buenos oídos." Interrumpió su maestro. No estaba enojado si no que tan solo tenia curiosidad por lo que diría su estudiante.

"S-si." Pero no quiso que entendiera mal así que alzo sus manos y las movió en el aire. "P-pero me refiero a e-en una b-buena manera." Explicó.

"Ya veo…" Respondió Kakashi. Se percato de las heridas en las manos de Hinata cuando ella levanto las manos así que las sostuvo con las suyas.

"¿K-Kakashi- sensei?" Hinata se sonrojo mucho, observo la cara de su maestro y vio que observaba sus heridas con su único ojo visible. "Oh… Eso… Y-yo estaba entrenando y...-" Hinata se calló cuando vio que su maestro empezó a vendarle las manos después de que hubo puesto una pomada curativa. Hinata sintió un poco de dolor ya que Kakashi les ventaba las manos con un poco de presión. _'Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado las vendas y la pomada curativa'_

"Yo también me lastimo entrenando, así que a veces estoy cargando esto conmigo." Comento Kakashi como si le hubiera leído su mente.

En Konoha era normal que casi toda la gente entrenara, en especial artes marciales y técnicas de combate. Ya que cuando se fundó Konoha, era apenas una aldea, y en ese entonces había sido una aldea ninja. Y todavía hasta el día de hoy se forjaba la cultura ninja.

Cuando termino vendándole las manos, Kakashi examino su trabajo por si había echo algo mal, quedándose satisfecho, guardo sus cosas.

"M-muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei"

"No tienes por que agradecerme. Veo que has entrenado duramente. Pero todavía eres joven y delicada, así que se mas amable contigo misma"

Hinata, no se esperaba que le dijera eso. "H-hai."

"Bueno, es hora de que te encamine a tu casa, vamos." Dijo el hombre levantándose y le extendió la mano a su estudiante. Esta la tomo y también se levanto.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la mansión Hyuga y se despidieron.

Hinata entro a su casa y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Antes de entrar una sirvienta le atrajo su atención.

"Hinata-sama, su padre desea hablar con usted."

Sintiéndose muy nerviosa se pregunto de que su padre podría querer hablar.

"Muy b-bien, gracias."

Y con eso la sirvienta inclino su cabeza como en una reverencia y se alejo.

Hinata camino hacia la oficina de su padre y toco a la puerta suavemente.

"Adelante." Dijo Hiashi detrás de la puerta.

Hinata obedeció y se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio de su padre.

"Mis hombres de seguridad me han comentado que notaron en las cámaras de seguridad a ti con un hombre de mayor edad afuera de la casa, ¿podrías explicarme los hechos?" Hiashi miro a su hija fijamente a los ojos.

Hinata trago saliva, trato de no apartar su mirada de su padre ya que esto le molestaría.

"H-hai" sintió sus manos sudar "M-me encontré con mi m-maestro caminando afuera de n-nuestra casa, a-así que por educación decidí saludarlo. Y-yo iba a caminar, p-pero el no sentía que y-yo estuviera segura c-caminando sola, así que s-se ofreció a acompañarme."

"Ya veo… ¿Su nombre?" Pregunto su padre.

"Kakashi H-Hatake"

"Ahh… Muy bien, el es un hombre muy respetado y confiado. El antes estaba en la milicia. Pero decidió ser un maestro. Espero que te lleves bien con el. Ya no tengo mas preguntas que hacerte, te puedes ir." Despidió Hiashi a su hija.

Hinata salió de la oficina para dirigirse a su cuarto para empezar a hacer su tarea.

Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto se recargo en ella y suspiro. _'Creí que me iba a meter en problemas.'_

Y con eso se puso a hacer la tarea, con su curioso maestro en su mente por el resto del dia.


End file.
